Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to tools and containers, such as cocktail shakers, used to prepare and serve cocktails and/or mixed drinks.
Description of the Related Art
Making some mixed drinks or cocktails requires the use of multiple tools and/or containers. For example, many cocktails require a cocktail shaker in addition to a cup in which to serve the drink. Some cocktails require fresh fruit. For example, at least two cocktails, commonly referred to as a “lemon drop” and a “snakebite,” require freshly squeezed citrus juice. While different people may use different recipes, a lemon drop cocktail typically includes freshly squeezed lemon juice, vodka, sugar, and ice. These ingredients are combined in a cocktail shaker, which is shaken to mix the ingredients together. After the mixture has been shaken, the mixture is poured into one or more cups or glasses and served. Optionally, the drink may be garnished with one or more lemon slices.
Unfortunately, making cocktails involves collecting and using multiple tools and/or containers. This is particular problematic if these tools and/or containers must be transported. Therefore, a need exists for new tools and/or containers configured to make cocktails and/or mixed drinks. Tools and/or containers that are easily transported are particularly desirable. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.